


Inspiration

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Past Biggs Darkligher/Sabine Wren, Past Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Sabine and Luke come out to each other.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Sabine Wren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy National Coming Out Day.

Luke's throat feels dry from talking, but the rest of him feels like an odd mix of somber and fondness. This is nostalgia, maybe. He's sitting on the floor. Sabine is stretched lengthwise across his bunk, looking at him upside down, the tips of her ombre hair skimming the floor. Her fingers imagine designs on his helmet.

Her questions about his life, traditions on Tatooine, and art he likes fade. There's a fond smile on her lips. "Biggs was a good kisser. I usually go for woman, but…"

"Yeah, he was," Luke agrees with a bittersweet smile of his own.


End file.
